dorafandomcom-20200223-history
Dora The Explorer kaleidoscope promo
The new kaleidoscope promo for Dora the Explorer on Nick Jr is un-voiced and broadcast-quality, featuring images and video clips of each of the characters from the show one at a time in a kaleidoscope-styled nature with different kaleidoscope views which plays over a new low-pitched sitar/Indian-styled instrumental rendition of the Dora The Explorer theme song, plus text (the show's logo font which is Coop Flaired) at the center of the screen while the kaleidoscope is playing. Because of the kaleidoscope nature of the promo, it is devoid of a voiceover or the voices of the characters from the show as the kaleidoscope promo differs from all the other Dora The Explorer and Nick Jr promos. This new Dora The Explorer kaleidoscope promo will air in-between shows on Nick Jr beginning in late-August to help make the premiere of Dora and Friends on Nickelodeon. Trivia *The kaleidoscope promo for the show will be animated by Primal Screen of Atlanta, GA. *The kaleidoscope promo for Dora The Explorer, which includes 7 versions, comes in :30 and :20 second lengths plus a :45 second version with Tico and Isa added in version 2, and Alica and Guillermo added in the full Marquez-themed version, as well as the :30 second Go Diego Go-themed version. *The promo may begin with zooming/moving cartoon clouds which will begin the kaleidoscope. *The audio-free video clips for each of the characters in this kaleidoscope promo will be sourced from episodes of Dora the Explorer and Go Diego Go! under moving images of each character one at a time in a kaleidoscope-styled nature. *Also on this kaleidoscope promo for Dora The Explorer are each character's objects such as Diego's skateboard, Boots' red boots, Dora's backpack, and Isabella's pacifier flying and moving across a kaleidoscope. *This kaleidoscope promo for the show will also saw the debut of a transparent picture of Diego poses with a skateboard (mouth closed and the right leg crossed on a left leg). *Also on the kaleidoscope promo, there is a low-pitched sitar/Indian-styled instrumental rendition of the Dora the Explorer theme song with selected lines ("Dora, Dora, Dora The Explorer", "Dora The Explorer!', and "You can lead the way") in the background, it is extended in version 2 and the full Marquez-themed version to include more instrumental lines of "Boots and super-cool explorer Dora" and "Do-do-do Dora!". *There's also a Marquez-themed version of its kaleidoscope promo that only offers images and video clips for each of the five characters in the Marquez family (Diego, Mami, Dora, Isabella, Papi) in a kaleidoscope-styled nature. *Also on the Marquez-themed kaleidoscope promo for the show, we will hear Isabella sucking his pacifier in the background (at the going up and drop down portion) over a video clip and picture of Isabella spins around, drops down, going up, and drops down. *Every kaleidoscope promo (both standard and Marquez-themed) concludes with a still of cartoon clouds but with a Dora The Explorer logo (or a Go Diego Go! logo) at the top along with "Every Day" at the bottom, and then fades to the Nick Jr logo after three-and-a-half seconds. Gallery Dorakaleidoscopepromo6.png Dorakaleidoscopepromo3.png Dorakaleidoscopepromo4.png Dorakaleidoscopepromo5.png Dorakaleidoscopepromo2.png Dorakaleidoscopepromo7.png Character Pictures The pictures of the characters (only one at a time) on the kaleidoscope promo for Dora the Explorer are: Standard version 1 3.png|Dora (crosses legs) Boots2.png|Boots Dora-5.png|Backpack Dora-06.png|Swiper Dora-07.png|Benny (waving) Standard version 2 3.png|Dora (crosses arms and legs) Dora-2.png|Boots (hopping) Dora-3.png|Tico Dora-4.png|Isa Dora-5.png|Backpack Dora-06.png|Swiper Dora-07.png|Benny (waving) Standard version 3 3.png|Dora (crosses arms and legs) Boots2.png|Boots Dora-07.png|Benny (waving) Marquez-themed version 1 FotoFlexer Photo Diego2.png|Diego Photo147.png|Mami (head shot) 3.png|Dora (crosses arms and legs) FotoFlexer Photo Isabella.png|Isabella (pacifier) Papi.png|Papi Marquez-themed version 2 FotoFlexer Photo Diego2.png|Diego Photo147.png|Mami (head shot) Papi.png|Papi Go Diego Go-themed version FotoFlexer Photo Diego2.png|Diego Pk88lMqldddwMgNjaMaR.png.png|Click Alica (3).png|Alica (with a book) Baby jagaur (4).png|Baby Jaguar Rescue pack (5).png|Rescue Pack Full Marquez-themed version FotoFlexer Photo Diego2.png|Diego Photo147.png|Mami (head shot) 3.png|Dora (crosses arms and legs) Alica (3).png|Alica (with a book) Dora-8.png|Guillermo FotoFlexer Photo Isabella.png|Isabella (pacifier) Papi.png|Papi Actual Dora the Explorer Kaleidoscopes Dora-Kaleidoscope.jpg Dora-Kaleidoscope.png Category:Dora Promos